Tsundere Cat
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Alfred is too busy with his comic books. Neko! Arthur wants him to pay attention and gets what he deserves. These two, though having an odd relationship, are the best of pairs. Rated T, one-shot, UsxNeko!Uk. Please enjoy!


**Hi everyone! So I wrote this one-shot a long, long , LONG time ago. It was suppose to be some kind of series of where cats are the nations while their masters control them. And I decided to disregard that idea since someone better at writing could do that better, plus I'm in Taipei in some lounge all alone while looking at Tumblr pictures... **

**So please enjoy this strange catish tail (see what I did there?) called...**

_Tsundere Cat_

Alfred was alone in his living room, nothing to do and nothing to entertain himself except reading his comics where his totally favorite character was going to die! Really, how did the hero who had done so much was going to get killed by the uncool villain? Total shocker!

It wasn't right and he couldn't wait to turn the next page, the feelings of anxiety and eagerness rolling around in his mind and stomach (maybe he was hungry, but we all know he's ALWAYS hungry) were agonizingly felt as his fingertips prepared to turn the secret page.

That was, until he heard a dark _purr _from down his couch.

"Not now, Artie," said Alfred impatiently.

Neko! Arthur blinked and said, "Meow..." in translation it meant: "Pay attention to me..."

_(A/N: Please note I'll only use the Neko! *insert nation name* once and not all the time, it'll be too distracting and makes me scream NEKO every time I see __a real cat__. So keep that in mind.)_

From the floor Arthur was staring his lime-green eyes unhappily at his master who was too occupied with his stupid comic book. _Time to think of a plan_, thought Arthur, _and it'll be purrfect… No pun intended, of course. _

So, Arthur walked off for a brief moment but halted his steps to peer at Alfred who was _still _reading his ridiculous comic and sighed to himself. Arthur did indeed think Alfred was an idiot, an unpredictable idiot who has a terrible diet plan (consistence of hamburgers and milkshakes), lazing around like a cat—_that is my bloody job!—_and Arthur felt as though there is no love between the two of them.

Arthur left the living room and was walking—more like sulking—sorrowfully down the wooden hallway with red carpet that was newly carpeted on the flooring, but the time to ruin Alfred's household was not now. He chuckled deeply to himself, a chuckling sound so dark that it was almost bone-chillingly dark!

What was his plan?

TAKE DOWN ALL OF HIS ACTION FIGURES DOWN AND CHEW ON THEM! MOAWHAHAHA!

Ten seconds later, however, Arthur reconsidered that idea after hearing faint whimpering sounds from someone staggering behind him. Arthur turned his small head over and saw Alfred in the brink of tears and snot running down his nose rather disgustingly.

"Artie," cried Alfred who sniffed before speaking, "I read the comic and my favorite character is dead! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!"

Arthur meowed a sigh and, as any Tsundere would do, walked away from Alfred to now chew on Alfred's toys.

"Wait, don't you wanna play?"

This time Arthur turned his whole body to him, sat on his bum and said, "Meow-meow meow meow."

In translation, he said, "I have better things to do than sit around with a crybaby, idiot."

"Oh c'mon, Artie!" said Alfred who got down on his knees and made his hands into a prayer. "I'll play with you for now on and I'll give you lots of love, okay?"

"Meow meow meaoow?" asked Arthur which translated, "Do you mean it?"

Alfred nodded optimistically and Arthur tilted his head slightly, ears furrowed on his furry scalp to show curiosity. Did he really mean it or was he just going to read another comic book? He closed his tiny kitty eyes to think of the possibility...

But when he opened his eyes..., the answer was right before him...

ALFRED WAS READING ANOTHER FREAKING COMIC AFTER THAT GIT-LIKE PLEA!

Arthur took drastic action for this excuse of an owner by leaping onto the opened comic book and with his sharpened claws he violently scratched it like papier-mâché. Alfred—jaw-widened in horror—could only watch as his cat was destroying one of his prized possessions.

Arthur was fuming madly, colorful paper scattered on the floor and with one flick up from his tail, Arthur started to walk away from Alfred who stared at the oblivion of his comic.

_Stupid git, _Arthur thought sadly, trying to hold back a tear of unhappiness. _Never pays any attention to me—never once seriously! _

"C'mon, man!" cried Alfred. "That was my favorite comic, how could you do such a thing?"

"Reeaow!" which translated to: "You were going to pay attention to me and you didn't, idiot."

"All right, I'll pay attention to you if it means you _don't claw my other books, _okay?"

Arthur stared at Alfred with his lime-green eyes full of questioning, but he meowed his reply and Alfred grinned. Sometimes he just hated giving this guy another chance.

"Let's go to bed and cuddle. That should make things better between us, right?"

"M-meow..." Arthur could feel a little heat on his back and glanced shyly away. The thought of sleeping with his master was so overwhelming but so wonderful at the same time!

Alfred, though he knew Arthur didn't like it, got up and picked the cat up with his strong hands. He remarked how chubby Arthur was getting and Arthur was starting to meow rash comments about his weight because he knew for a fact that he wasn't a sexy model himself. Alfred got to his bedroom door, placed Arthur down for a moment to open the door and Arthur invitingly goes in himself.

Alfred chuckled, "Eager, are we?"

Arthur quickly turned his head at his master and flushed crimson red on his furry cheeks and meow a negative reply to that. Alfred only laughed as Arthur hastily jumped onto Alfred's bed, making himself comfortable when he heard the flick of the switch turned the lights off. Arthur laid on top of the second pillow since it belonged to him and Alfred joined him, covering himself with his blanket and rested his head on the pillow.

"Good night, Artie,"

"Meow..."

"I love you."

Arthur could feel his little cat heart skip a sudden beat, but he meow a translated 'I fancy you, idiot' and pretended to sleep. For a few minor minutes later, he heard the gentle whimpers of Alfred's lips softly breathing to signal his deep slumber. Arthur got off his pillow and went over to his master's side, getting under the blanket and cuddled into Alfred's arms.

Unbeknownst to Arthur, Alfred was awake the whole time, smirking at his pet cat.

_The End_

* * *

**Well, that was that! Another one-shot dedicated to the sweet couple we know and love! Who knows what I'll write during the summer, but I just hope that I'll-**

**Prussia: WRITE MORE OF ME, WRITE MORE OF ME, WRITE MORE OF- *Hungary comes in and hits him with frying pan!* **

**Thanks, Hun. So please show your love with a little review and favorite if ever possible. See you next time! **


End file.
